The Colorful Side of Pain
by Amazyrak
Summary: Harry at a young age learned about makeup after another of his Uncles "lessons" and at 9 entered a beauty pageant... as a girl. He hides his hobby during the first year of Hogwarts but during the second the pressure of the school hating him forces a short expedition into the forbidden forest for some good old female sensibility and unicorns. Hoping to make this SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This would be my first ever story. I'm going to rate this T for now but I will be upping the rating when I get to the explicit torture scenes and/or smut scenes ( smut will be much later, he's in his early years now ) if the story goes that way. Tell me if I should continue please. Buuut if so help me out with this**

Pairings are to be decided however they WILL be SLASH. Should Harry be paired with-

Sevvie (Snape)

Draco

Lucius

Krum ( I just love this pairing )

Charlie

Fred/George

Harry will be a sub, the person chosen from above ^ will be a dom and dark. So no nice spy Lucy!

If you feel like it, give some suggestions and I'll either incorporate them or make a new story.

**Now onto the real business**

_Warning: This fiction is in no way receiving monetary compensation for this work. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. For any people who are homophobic, or are not open to cross-dressing, for the sake of you not wasting your time, please leave. This features a tortured Harry and as such will have abuse. Also has a cross-dresser. _

Pale skin, brushed with the tint of a rose flush and hiding the barest hint of brown faded freckles; delicate features, high cheek bones that sloped to the soft point of a gently rounded chin. Ebony hair cascaded over the features, very much like a waterfall, with straight bangs hiding an expanse of forehead while the rest of the locks fell in a messy way just to the shoulders. Some strands of hair had found their way between a pair of lips that looked slightly bitten as if it was a nervous tick. Others had almost gotten caught in the fluttering of two eyes. The black wisps had twirled away, reminiscent of smoke, when lashes fell towards them, but the hair only drifted again to the pair of shocking green eyes. It gave the whole appearance a wide eyed, just ran a mile look. It was unruly and different. Harry liked it. He liked the whole persona; he liked the idea of being someone else, someone who was seemed bright and pretty. It was so different from being stuffed away and beaten and starved. The difference was a novelty to Harry, and it was a release. Release was certainly something Harry could do with right now.

It had gotten so frustrating, the entire school turning him away. The situation the Wizarding World put him in was kind of like the Dursleys; Harry being freakish, and in effect, being unbearably, undeniably alone. Why was it he was so different? He only wanted to be liked, normal in a way. Not normal as in nobody noticed him ( he desperately wanted to be noticed ) but normal as in the kind where people loved you, cared for you, where you weren't a traitorous murdering parseltounge. Though, the whole evil snake speaker thing didn't make sense to Harry, he couldn't have actually petrified those people could he have? He didn't want anything bad to them. Mrs. Norris wasn't his favorite cat, but she did find him bleeding in a bathroom in the aftereffects of the whole "freaks going to school so let's beat him" ritual that his Uncle decided to initiate, she hadn't gone to tell Filch, she had even looked… motherly when she gave him a headbutt to go to bed. Harry would never hurt her, and Collin was such a sweet kid, annoying and embarrassing, but sweet and happy; he could never even wish anything seriously bad on the kid. But then again he hadn't thought he had actually controlled the flames when Vernon had tried to burn him alive when he was 7, but that had still happened.

The whole situation needed some common sense, that was it. So Harry set out to the Forbidden Forest to do what he always did when common sense was necessary; he put on a dress and hooked an old flat iron to some batteries he snatched from his Uncle. Hair straight and now only stylishly curved to extenuate his face; he monkeyed up the banister to the girls' dormitory, feet never touching the stair as to not set off the enchantment, and grabbed Lavender Browns best makeup kit. He studied the new Witch Weekly for a second, checking for any need-to-know updates or tips from the fashion world, and with efficient swipes had his eyes lined in black and shadowed with a light green and sliver. It was times like these Harry was glad to have been thrashed by his uncle, if only so that he learned the wonders of cover-up and makeup when his so called freakishness didn't heal him properly. The day after the beatings was horrid because of the pain and aches all over his body, but they were also certainly the highlights of his formative years as well. Aunt Petunia laying out the full sized jumbo bags she got at the supermarket full of foundation and even eye shadows to give his more prominent bruises a messier look, so that it could be said Harry fell down the stairs. When Harry was alone in the house, he used to sneak up and play with the wonder powder; first drawing silly things, war paints like the kind he snuck a glance at on T.V. or coloring his entire face green like the Martians on Dudley's comic books. But then his favorite green ran out, so he started adding in lighter shades and putting the lighter shades in places where the light would shine more. It was a challenge to make it all seem prettier, and as that grew easy, Harry used more subtle colors. He developed an eye for colors and technique, started quietly reprimanding his Aunt under his breath for the blatant incompatibility of the hues of her dresses and her skin tone. He started grimacing at all the painted up women on the streets, muttering about how he had used the same amount only when he wanted to look ridiculous and caked. From there it only got worse, he started gagging at clothes too, not fawning over cute clothes or anything mind you but simply glaring at the idiots on the streets who tried to match up colors on different accessories and got them aggravatingly wrong. He always wanted to walk straight up in stores and give the poor fashion deadbeats a little advice but he was a boy, and a freak at that.

It had only been when Harry was 9 that he finally took his secret obsession to the next level. There was a small pageant in Surry and Petunia had decided to go just to find something to critique about the daughter of number 14…

Incredibly short and I apologize but if I didn't get this out there then I never would have. I'm looking for a Beta I guess and also petty blind support to continue this. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashback

**Review when you're done please! Though this chapter kinda sucks.**

Pairings are to be decided however they WILL be SLASH. Should Harry be paired with-

Sevvie (Snape)

Draco

Lucius

Krum ( I just love this pairing )

Charlie

Fred/George

Harry will be a sub, the person chosen from above ^ will be a dom and dark.

If you feel like it, give some suggestions and I'll either incorporate them or make a new story.

**This is rated T until I decide to make it M. It will eventually go up**

_Warning: This fiction is in no way receiving monetary compensation for this work. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. For any people who are homophobic, or are not open to cross-dressing, for the sake of you not wasting your time, please leave. This features a tortured Harry and as such will have abuse. Also has a cross-dresser. _

Flash Back

Harry's Point of View

The methodical swish of my arm, the swirls of the soap making pretty patterns on the light silver of Uncle's Jaguar XJ, it's just another day of mindlessly working on things that hold no real meaning other than my pain. Petunias pristine gardens are without a single weed and host flourishing flowers, how can my Aunt take such pride in a thing she never worked a minute on? Maybe it's the countless housewife awards she gets; though it's kind of sickening when you think about it. The dull red roses glow crimson where my blood has been spilt, the bright blue Polemoniums appearing where I've been standing after getting hit hard enough to get a nasty bluish bruise; its creepy and wrong, yet botany trophies line the hallway. Vernon's cars are shiny and expensive; he got a promotion after my tears of getting branded by a clothes iron were steamed into his suit. At least the iron imprinted on my stomach has mostly faded by now.

I sigh and focus harder on scrubbing the non-existent grime off the car. My stomach grumbles and I can only grimace; apparently my cooking had been too greasy this morning, not that the Dursleys really care, but I had been deprived of the chance to see for myself as well as earning a cast iron frying pan to the head anyway. The hurt and feeling of being eaten from the inside out grew stronger; I hunched over in an attempt to push it away and started making suds patterns on the hub caps. It wouldn't do to be caught slacking. I hoped to stave off the feeling as it grew worse and worse, closing my eyes to the migraine born of dehydration. It was all I could do to not whimper and curl around myself. I'd dealt with much worse but if you concentrate hard enough external pain will fade to a dull throb, hunger can't be pushed aside like that.

_Focus Harry, focus! _I mentally berated myself. There had to be something to distract myself with. Staining my ears and still moving my arm in a beat-less rhythm there was the screeching whisper of my Aunts insane murmurings coming closer. The man next door probably had an affair again and she's off to tattle to all the other neighbors. How typical of Petunia, making herself feel better by putting everyone else down.

" Hmph. Gloria this and Gloria that. Mrs. Williams thinks her daughter is soooo superior to my precious Dudikins does she? Thinks that… that blob of a girl could actually win the annual Surry beauty contest! Ohhhhhhh she makes me so mad. She's a public menace she is. She needs to be reminded of her place. What to do, what to do. "

I couldn't help but snort, not another affair then. Just someone praising their child and therefore supposedly being jealous of the "handsome and talented Dudley," I kind of felt bad for Gloria. She lives a few houses down at number 14, she's 9 and a half and she really is pretty, nice too. She smiled at me once before Dudley chased everyone away. I hope Aunt Petunia doesn't ruin her entire reputation by spinning her web of lies. I swung the cleaning rag over my shoulder absent mindedly and went over to get the mud splatters off the bumper.

" The only way to put that monster Willams back in her place is to show everyone that Gloria," I noticed Petunia spit the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth, " is just an untalented little piece of swine. I'll go to the competition myself, that's what I'll do. Then everyone will have to see the truth about that Banshee woman and her horrid daughter. " I had to bite my lip at the irony of Petunia calling someone else a Banshee and someone else's child swine. " But how to explain me being at the pageant..." She trailed off seeming to deliberate. Taking the moment of silence I stood up and set off to the house so I could start on dinner, glancing behind me at the last second to find Petunia in one of her hideous flower prints, leaning against the gate and staring at me critically. I softly closed the door and went about making a smooth broth for a soup, put Aunt Petunias strange behavior out of my mind and started smiling slightly and humming to myself as I worked.

Placing the last of the cutting boards on the drying rack I wiped my slightly wet hands on the faded shirt I was wearing and checked the timer that held the time left until the soup was ready. 30 minutes left, good. Turning to retrieve something to stir with, I flinched at the sudden bang of the back door opening and barely caught the bundle thrown at me... with my face. _'That woman has such bad aim.' _I pulled the package off to find Aunt Petunia looking at me with what I could have sworn was a hint of amusement in her face if not for the crossed arms and tapping feet. "Boy! Go take a shower and put those on. Be back here in an hour, I'll talk to Vernon about your chores for tonight. Get to it," She snapped. "I will take care of supper... Shouldn't be too hard." She muttered the last sentence to herself quite softly.

I looked down at what was evidently new clothes in surprise, and looked up to see Petunia with her back turned, muttering to herself again, with a wooden spoon gripped like some sort of dagger. Her other hand was tentatively edging its way to the lid of the pot and what could be seen of her face looked like it was about to wake a sleeping dragon. I held in a giggle and bowed my head saying "Yes Aunt Petunia" and practically ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

Setting down the bundle of cloth and stripping the rags off my body, I scrambled into the shower, only falling down once in my hurry. As soon as the scalding water was warming my body I sighed, the tension leaving my body. I scrubbed my hair and body hard, using Aunt Petunias feminine shampoo only because Uncle Vernon used some extremely musky scent that clashed with everything. Ick, so overpowering. After a few minutes of bliss I sighed and got out. Looked around for some towels and found some unused designer lotion Petunia apparently didn't like. I shrugged and put it on, enjoying the silky feel. The white towel I found was scratchy but I dried off with it anyway, scrubbing my face particularly hard when my nose itched. Peaking outside and finding no one I skipped to the master bedroom and put on some light makeup to hide the weird scar on my forehead and the bruising evident as well. The new clothes long and girly. A black T shirt that was strangely skinny yet came down to the knee. I remember Dudley receiving it for Christmas but it being too small and thrown away. The silver edging designs were rather distinctive. There was only a pair of shorts to go with the outfit which rather worried me because you only saw the edge of them. I put them on and looked in the mirror then turned to leave. Then I turned again, marched straight up to the mirror and ogled myself. I looked so... girly. I had never noticed before because of the baggy clothes but... wow. I twirled in front of the mirror and watched as my chin length hair and fitted yet billowing shirt twirled with me. Backing up I sat again in the vanity. Redoing my makeup to look more feminine. I headed downstairs again after awhile to find Aunt Petunia with keys in hand and the soup pot on the table with only two bowls.

Petunia turned to me and I hid myself in the shadows slightly. She looked me over quickly, only checking to make sure I was there, not the scrutinizing glare she aimed my way earlier. When she spoke she spoke briskly. " Boy, we're going to a pageant. If anyone asks, you simply wanted to come and dragged me with you, got it?" She didn't pause for my affirmation. "Once we get there I don't want to see you, you are to wait by the car until I get there once the pageants over. By the car boy, not in. I don't want you blowing it up." With that she walked out the room and to the car. She unlocked the back seat and then turned to the drivers. She buckled and I was barely inside when she started speeding out of the driveway.

The drive was only silent. No talking, no radio, nothing. I was lulled into a trance and was shocked when skidding brought me back to the world of the living. Aunt Petunia got out, snapped a "Hurry up" and left me to trail her. She went to meet Mrs. Williams by the door and quickly explained her messed up story to her. Mrs. Williams accepted that I was Petunia's Sister's orphan who was obsessed with fashion and went to gossiping. Bored out of my mind I started to wonder around. I found myself backstage really fast and after some exploring bumped into a frantic man outside of a dressing room.

The man seemed distressed and only glanced at me before ushering me inside and sat me down on a stool. I freaked out when the guy started attaching extension hair pieces to my head and talking.  
" My god Ethel, we thought you weren't coming! I heard your car broke down and I thought you were done for! Good thing your parents hired locals like me for your dressing and such. "  
The man continued chatting and discussing my supposed dance routine in great detail. I gathered that this Ethel girl was in a car accident and wasn't able to make it. Apparently Ethel had similar looks to me though and so I was roped into competing in the pageant when I heard how the cash prize was to help 'my' grandmother who had no health insurance. My heart really went out to this poor girl. I wanted to help, so I listened to the nameless guy explain 'my' dance routine again and practiced the steps while waiting for my makeup to be done. It was odd being called Ethel, but I ignored it and thought only of this girls grandmother. As I was ushered to the stage I didn't have time to think of what would happen if I was found out before the adrenaline kicked in.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Panting I looked at the sea of lights. Flashing lights and yells of "pay up I won the bet" and cheers and a slight undercurrent of boos. I held the flowers close and smiled. '_I won_. _I WON.'_ There had been a blur of dancing and singing a song I'd heard only once before. There was a blur of nervousness and panic and exhilaration. '_There were tens and tens of other pretty girls there and I won. ME! I alone. Only me. People are cheering for ME.'_ I grinned as I was pushed back to the dressing room to sit at the vanity. The guy from earlier was back. He rested a hand on my shoulder and said "Great going Ethel, you killed it, you won!" I sat there frozen as he left.

_ 'Ethel..._ _Ethel won. Not me, Ethel.' _I felt something wet on my face and reached up to touch it. '_Tears. I'm crying. Why am I crying?'_ I looked up, sniffing despite myself and stared, a beautifully tragic girl stared back at me. Long ebony hair cascading down in soft curls to her hips, face pale and elegant. Her lips stained a cherry red, eyes darkly lined, and a single tear track running the length of her face. '_Shes such a pretty girl.' 'I wish I could be a pretty girl.' _I moved my hand to wipe my nose, I couldn't be crying in front of such a pretty girl. She would think I'm pathetic. The girl raised her hand and bopped herself on the nose. I blinked, as did she. I reached out to touch her, she mirrored my movements. We touched fingertips, her and I. Her hands were cold, stony, strong. Her eyes slightly narrowed as my hand quivered. The heat and pain of my tears was soaked away by the cool flesh. She smiled, more of quirk of her lips than a smile and eased the intensity from her eyes again. I closed my eyes and let the rest of my imprisoned sobs flow through me. The girl wouldn't care. She held my hand still, she didn't mind. She simply stood there and waited. I rose and let my dress '_no, __Ethel's dress'_ I told myself, fall to the ground. I took the extensions and laid them on the vanity. I scrubbed my face with a baby wipe. Vaguely I wondered if the pretty girl was still there, watching me. I hoped so. Gulping I opened my eyes. There she was. Long hair, pretty dress, and a single tear track down her face. She smiled, waved, and spoke in a soft voice.

_"I'll see you later Harry."_

Then she faded away. Left me alone in the quiet room, one step away from total chaos. I stood up, my mirror image doing the exact same. Ruffling the same hair, twitching the same nervously bitten fingers. I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I walked to the door and let my hand rest on the handle.

"See you later" I whispered, and I left the room to find Aunt Petunia. I was beaten for being late.

**Wow. I didn't expect that to come out the way it did. Just... wow. Did anyone else find that deep? Anyway this chapter was a tribute to the people who have read the first chapter and Favorited it from that alone. Also my first reviewer! I really only expected this story to get read once it had more chapters. Imagine my surprise when it got viewed the first hour! Thanks all of you. And you people who are from Singapore and Slovakia and Australia and everywhere else not USA... Hi! I've never met someone from those places before and I think its really amazing and humbling to have my bad stories read by people. American people are awesome, Canadian people are awesome, British people are awesome, Arab people are awesome, German people are awesome, Romanian people are awesome, French people are awesome, Welsh people are awesome, and and and and O.O I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review when you're done please!**

Pairings are to be decided however they WILL be SLASH. Should Harry be paired with-

Sevvie (Snape)

Draco

Lucius

Krum ( I just love this pairing )

Charlie- 1

Fred/George

Harry will be a sub, the person chosen from above ^ will be a dom and dark.

If you feel like it, give some suggestions and I'll either incorporate them or make a new story.

**This is rated T until I decide to make it M. It will eventually go up**

_Warning: This fiction is in no way receiving monetary compensation for this work. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. For any people who are homophobic, or are not open to cross-dressing, for the sake of you not wasting your time, please leave. This features a tortured Harry and as such will have abuse. Also has a cross-dresser. _

The Colorful Side of Pain

Harry's breathing slowed as he slid behind Hagrid's hut. He had managed to get out of the castle when it was on full lock-down, not like that was very hard, but he also managed to slip by Snape on his way out as well. Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back for his stealthiness. It would be awkward to explain to Hermione that he got a detention for sneaking out, wearing makeup and a dress. Harry just knew that if Ron found out about his little... hobby, the entire school would be teasing him about it by sundown. Bloody traitors, the lot of them.

Harry shook his head and tossed a chicken leg he snagged at dinner to Fang. The old dog seemed to slobber a little more, but closed his eyes and shuffled so he was looking away from the forest. It would surprise most all of the residents of Hogwarts, but Harry thought the animals were often more intelligent than the people. I mean come on, accepting bribes isn't normal dog behavior, tattling on students isn't normal cat behavior and Hedwig nipping him awake to do his potions essay and bringing his reference texts when he needs them isn't exactly normal bird behavior. Harry often wondered if they had a secret world all to themselves; but this was all getting off topic. Harry crossed into the Forbidden Forest, and followed the same trail he had first year with the unicorn incident.

As he walked the path, Harry's dress started to shift and twirl around him. It broke the somber musings that were hanging around Harry and though he tried to think about things (channel his inner Hermione) soon he was jumping, spinning, and generally frolicking around in the forest. It would be most likely absurd for anyone out in the forest to watch as what looked to be a young girl ran around - chasing butterfly faeries, doing jigs with pixies, and plucking strange flowers to weave into her hair -but Harry just honestly didn't care at the moment. For once he was having fun and giggling like the four year old he never had the chance to be. It was because of this that he didn't care that the magical creatures of the forest weren't supposed to interact with humans like this, he didn't care that his worth was being judged in that moment, he didn't even care that he had been found worthy. Though perhaps he didn't care because he never knew. All he really knew was that one by one the butterfly faeries were no longer flying to tease him by being just out of his reach, they were kissing him on the cheek and fluttering away, that the pixies were stilling their joyous dancing and offering only a bow of apology before scampering back into the woods, that the flowers he had haphazardly tucked behind his ears and into his hair were ceasing to wave so wildly. Harry felt a little hurt and betrayed for a moment, he didn't think he had done anything offensive so there was no reason to be rude; he turned with a huff and promptly froze in shock. Clearly the animals had been leaving out of some sort of respect or even intimidation. Harry himself would probably run for the hills if it wasn't so clear the animal was coming for him. He couldn't run though, who knew what would happen if he did? You couldn't really out run a unicorn.

If Harry was thinking clearly he would have hit himself for standing scared in front of a unicorn, they were supposed to be kind and loving. At least that's how the Hogwarts books described them. However Harry had read somewhere back in the muggle world, the legends that describe the fact that only virgin girls could approach unicorns and if you weren't you would be ripped limb from limb. Harry didn't really want to be ripped limb from limb. Obviously he was frightened. Though the fact that this unicorn was not anything like the meek and relatively small looking unicorn he had found dead last year helped the fear progress quite nicely. The first thing Harry could notice about this unicorn was that it was big, at least a full neck and a half above what the dead one from first year was. It also seemed to radiate gold instead of having a fading silver. The alicorn on the top of the unicorn's head was at least a foot long and tapered to a fine and most likely very sharp point. The unicorn advanced on Harry and when it moved it had a sort of nobility to its gait which made the creature all the more intimidating and seemingly powerful.

Harry tried to back away from the unicorn, tried to run and not offend the unicorn when it found out that he was in fact a he. For once Harry cursed his cross-dressing. He still loved the feeling of being a girl of course, but getting shred apart by a unicorn for it? Worst of luck. Harry stepped back, but for every movement backwards, the unicorn grew twice as close. Harry bit his lip in worry, no one knew he was out in the Forbidden Forest. No one knew he was about to be sushi on an alicorn. Harry's back hit the trunk of a tree. There was no where to run, there's no where to hide. His knees buckled under him and Harry slid down the bark until he sat on the mossy ground. He was trembling all over, eyes blown wide and fixated on the approaching unicorn. He shut them quickly and grasped the edge of his dress when he felt the snort of air on his bare leg; he was going to die.

But once he submitted to the idea, once he embraced death, he felt a nuzzle where the snout of the unicorn was. Was the unicorn going to bite him, eat him alive? Harry didn't think he would taste very good. There was a thump, and a weight fell on his lap. Harry opened his eyes and gasped. There the unicorn lay, looking for all purposes content, with his (for Harry could now tell it was a him ) eyes closed, and yet still managing to look proud and regal with his rump on the ground and tail swishing at the dirt on his flank.

Harry moved his hand that was stuck under the unicorns head, up to his mouth to hide a giggle. He didn't know why he was giggling, it had just bubbled up inside of him. The unicorn opened a single eye and looked at Harry, then closed it again and whinnied indulgently. This caused Harry to erupt into even more giggles. Another snort was heard, deeper this time and from farther away. Harry's head snapped up to see another unicorn standing there, and if he thought the one in his lap currently was tall, then this unicorn was a giant. An impatient clacking of hooves from behind the second unicorn caused both unicorns to turn their heads, Harry followed the gazes and swallowed. It was a herd, a goddamn bloody herd of unicorns. Each one with all the majesty of the ones before. The ones Harry could see had golden coats and were a fair bit broader than the silver ones peaking out from the middle. He realized the males were gold and the females were silver. Silver seemingly being protected by the gold.

Harry demurely turned his head to the second unicorn he had seen who, being the biggest and radiating power, Harry assumed was the leader. He looked up shyly through his lashes at the huge form and absentmindedly stroked the ears of the unicorn in his lap. Again the leader snorted and came up to kneel in front of Harry. The unicorn that had occupied the space hurriedly got up and scooted back to allow his alpha precedence. Harry then found himself pinned by large searching white gold eyes. It felt to Harry like his soul was being assessed and Harry figured it might as well be. Finally after some long minutes of the bitter cold of the forest ground seeping into Harry, the alicorn of the alpha unicorn was pressed to Harry's lightning scar and it drew blood. Harry didn't flinch as the blood streamed down his face but shuddered when the blood started to steam as it hit the ground.

The blood billowed in to smoke, black and putrid. But the unicorn held still. The scar started to burn, heating slowly but rising to excruciating levels of pain. Harry panted, desperately trying to draw air into his lungs. He wouldn't let himself scream, or yell, or cry. The trees in the forest shook with the Old Magic the unicorn was invoking, and the colts of the herd started braying from the waves of pain that were almost visible coming off Harry. Finally as the pain started to ebb, Harry collapsed against the first unicorn who he hadn't realized was still behind him. Harry felt his arms go slack, he tried to fight for consciousness, but the blanket of darkness was closing in. The last things Harry could remember seeing were the silver unicorns about to swarm him, and the creatures of the forest all looking on. The last thing he heard was a voice he remembered from somewhere, some when whispering to him,

_"I see you. Welcome home, Harry"_

__**Well that was better than the last chapter. That flashback SUCKED, sorry about that. I just kinda felt in a Unicorn-y type of mood today. So you all got unicorns. There wasn't much else to do. If you want the story to be influenced in any way shape or form. REVIEW and tell me. I'll either add it to this story, or make a new one! And if my writing sucks and you want me to stop, you still have to review to tell me. SO REVIEW.  
**

**A big thank you to the current 1 reviewer, 2 people who favorited this story, 7 followers, and the 79 visitors. You are all amazingly awesome people.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**VOTE PEOPLE VOTE  
**

Pairings are to be decided however they WILL be SLASH. Should Harry be paired with-

Sevvie (Snape)

Draco

Lucius

Krum ( I just love this pairing )

Charlie- 1

Fred/George

Harry will be a sub, the person chosen from above ^ will be a dom and dark.

If you feel like it, give some suggestions and I'll either incorporate them or make a new story.

**This is rated T until I decide to make it M. It will eventually go up**

_Warning: This fiction is in no way receiving monetary compensation for this work. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. For any people who are homophobic, or are not open to cross-dressing, for the sake of you not wasting your time, please leave. This features a tortured Harry and as such will have abuse. Also has a cross-dresser. _

The Colorful Side of Pain

Harry groaned as he came back to consciousness. At first he thought that his Uncle Vernon had once again tried to get rid of him, and had dumped him out into an abandoned ally or something, but then he felt the swish of a dress around his legs. He wasn't stupid enough to fall asleep with a dress on at Privet Drive. He only did that when he slept at a homeless shelter or scrounged up enough cash for a cheap hotel. Yet he was at Hogwarts wasn't he? He remembered something about how he was supposed to be at school, but there was no soft bed; it couldn't be in the dorm and Harry certainly wasn't stupid enough to fall asleep in the common room while wearing a dress. The floor wasn't right anyway for any where inside anyway. The floor was more... wet. Harry sighed berating himself for sleeping in either the bathrooms or the dungeons. He stretched and opened his eyes. Not the bathroom then, and certainly not the dungeons either. He fell asleep outside, looking to be in the Forbidden Forest, how peachy.

Harry resigned himself to trying to peel of the caked layer of dried blood on his forehead. Wait what... dried blood? Harry thought about it... and started twitching.

"Bloody hell. This ALWAYS happens to me." Harry muttered, his next words sounding strangely like Malfoy even to his own ears, "Can't ever be normal Potter? Not a single year can pass without a legion of magical creatures descending on you. Bah! You're talking to yourself again Harry. " Harry continued to mumble at himself as he got up and dusted off his dress. He then promptly stood straight, turned a full 360, studiously ignored the snickering silver unicorn and bemused centaur, and set off in a random direction. He then stopped after the first few marching steps and turned to the two aforementioned creatures. " I'm missing something aren't I, what law of nature have I broken now? "

The centaur, who looked vaguely familiar to Harry, straight out laughed. His dark hair and tanned skin rumbled as his chuckles and stomping feet were determinedly glared at by an irate Harry. At the laughing centaurs indisposition the silver unicorn turned to Harry and pointedly rolled her eyes. Harry silently agreed.

When the centaur finally stopped giving himself a stitch in his side, Harry glared at him. Though the centaur mocked him by looking hurt, Harry thought his anger was justified. I mean really who laughs at someone else's misery for multiple minutes? The centaur straightened himself out again, much to Harry's chagrin and the unicorns amusement, and finally deemed himself collected to say "I greet you blessed child, welcome to the Clearing of Souls, Oh purest one. I am Raphael " before again bursting into laughter.

Harry bristled and gave his best Snape impression to the so named Raphael and quirked an eyebrow at the unicorn mare.

"Oh right that's Selene." Raphael mentioned off offhandedly, a little dejected that he was being ignored. Raphael just smiled when Harry looked at him incredulously and looked confused when Harry muttered something about " idiotic men and their rude tendencies. "

Harry looked even more confused than Raphael had when Selene and Raphael turned and started walking on a grassy path he hadn't noticed before, Raphael laughing boisterously. The path swerved and twisted a long ways and Harry focused on it, barely noticing when Raphael started playing the pan-pipes. The music was swaying and elegant, the polar opposite to traditional pan-pipe music, but then again Harry had noticed that Raphael was about the least conventional being he'd ever had the trauma of knowing.

Finally the path ended into a beautiful clearing that Harry recognized immediately. He wondered why the pair had brought him to the body of the dead unicorn from first year, but he didn't push it. Who knows what things Harry could say might have adverse effects because it was simply taboo in horse culture. The troupe came to the body, devastatingly beautiful even a year after death, and Raphael's song turned slow and haunting before fading away into the air. Harry felt himself become depressed at the scene. His mind reeled back to the day when this innocent was slaughtered and Harry couldn't help but somberly stroke the creatures flank. The two guides behind him let Harry have his small moment of peace before stepping in.

Raphael spoke in a soft whisper out of respect when he turned to Harry. " Unicorns have immortal souls Harry, when they're killed they can be reborn again if their killer repents. " Raphael searched Harry's face for a hint of reprieve from his sorrow at the words but found none.

" He won't repent though, " Harry whispered back. " He doesn't care. Can't there be some other way for her to live? "

Selene and Raphael exchanged looks. There were a series of tests one someone had to take to renew a unicorn soul, deadly tests; they had both hoped when the elders of both their tribes had ordered them to guide Harry through them that he would fail the first and not run the risk of death. But Harry had just unknowingly jump started the entire game. No backing out now.

"There is one way Harry, how far are you willing to go."

Harry stared at the motionless body of the slowly rotting mare. He wished so hard that the unicorn would twitch or do anything as a sign of life. It was obvious to any who knew Harry that he was blaming the entire situation on himself. It was his worse trait many would say, yet also his best. When Harry decided to help someone, he would die for it wholeheartedly and damn the consequences. He didn't know where the words came from but when Harry spoke them, they echoed with magic.

_" By Spellweavers and Enchantresses, Starshimmer and Dawnlight. I'll take the sins of all the world, and by this power make them right. "_

The body in front of Harry glowed impossibly and with a shake exploded into brilliant sparkles. "Mars Harry, you weren't kidding about breaking the laws of nature" Raphael whispered, awestruck.

Harry didn't hear him, he was too busy choking on unicorn sparkles; and for the second time that day, Harry James Potter fainted.

**Decent? I feel bad about the short chapters. People, don't just review; vote, tell me the pairing you want, try to give me ideas cause I'm making this up as I go along. Oh yea and I'm going to write a new story cause I'm getting bored. It'll be a crossover with HP and Addams Family!**

**Special thanks to my 5 reviewers, 11 followers, 6 people who favorited the story, and of course the 152 people who've read so far.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Err well hello. I've been neglecting this story (sorry story) and feel bad about that. I have no computer at the moment so this was all done on my phone. It has a habit of changing a few of my words into wonky things so please disregard strange things. In this message alone it turned "strange" into "train sauce" and my phone appears to like to constantly change "twins" to "kinky" or "woodpiles." I kid you not! I'm really confused now though. **

**So here's the voting!**

Fred and George - 4

Krum - 2

Sevvie - 2

Charlie - 1

Lucius - 1

Lucius+? - 1

**Yeah! Bad story brigade makes up for sissy last chapter with awesome pairings! I have decided on a Girl first name for Harry, tell me if you like it. I'll have the twins meet ...female Harry in this chapter.  
**

The Colorful Side of Pain

Harry groaned as he shook himself to awareness. His mind was filled with spinning thoughts he could only just remember. There were sparkles and butterflies and, what was this, some sort of muggle little girl telly program; it had to be a dream right? Unicorns and centaurs talking and being friendly to him after only a moments notice, absorbing a _unicorn soul_; this was farfetched even for the Wizarding world. It just didn't happen!

Unconsciously Harry had began to stretch and get himself up, the ground hadn't been very comfortable after all. His back stretched with a burn and Harry frowned. Burn? It was strange to say the least, he ached in the sort of way you ache when you work too much or grow to fast. He didn't throb like getting hit or even stumbling and falling. Harry would like to think he'd notice the difference seeing as he dealt with beatings regularly enough. He pushed it out of his mind, now wasn't the time to run around testing what had changed. Carefully he placed his feet onto the moss below him, unsteadily he pushed himself up till he was standing. Was it just him or had the woods grown a bit, Harry felt like he was back in first year with the comparative difference in size.

His long ebony bangs fell into his face and tickled his nose, and Harry huffed in annoyance before pushing them away. That in itself should have rung warning bells to Harry, he generally had short bangs from when his aunt decided to crudely cut his hair with a pair of gardening shears. Yet still, Harry was oblivious to this small detail, and about a thousand others that should have been apparent, and simply searched a little more for an exit. He found one to his left and turned to find the pitch. Harry balked at the sight, he didn't think that he had been _that_ close to the school.

Instead of analyzing the situation more, Harry channeled his courage and set about to walking towards the school. As he walked, he worried over what Ron and Hermione would say as he got back dirty, _filthy_, from his little cross-dressing adventure. He then stopped, sighed, and proceeded to whack himself on the head. _Cross-dressing Adventure._ He was still stuck in a dress and his school robes were who knows where, deep into the forest. The forest where he did not want to go on account of there being more hallucinogenic shroom spores and Harry did not want to have dreams about talking unicorns again.

The trek to the school yard was long and plodding, which suited Harry fine considering he needed time to fabricate a story. Maybe he could still pass as a girl, and say he was a first-year? Most probably never noticed first-years, he could say that he ran out to see the groundskeeper she heard about from her parents, and got chased by Fang. It could work, now he only needed a name, a girl name. Harry thought about it, and thought, and thought. He didn't know names, especially girl names. Searching through the names of everyone he knew that wasn't at Hogwarts, Harry grimaced at most everything he came up with. He refused to be a Brittany, or a Heather, or a Jessica. Those names seemed so, catty. They didn't fit in to the Wizarding world anyway. What kind of names did his fellow students have? Harry honestly didn't know, didn't care that much. There were floral names, like Lavender or Pansy. But the only other flower name he could come up with was Petunia. He shuddered at the thought of having to answer to a name like that. Maybe something Latin? That was the sort of thing Purebloods were into, like Draco. Harry really liked the idea of elegant names, they were meaningful in a way. Unfortunately Harry's knowledge of Latin was rundown and shoddy at best.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPH

Fred grinned slightly form his vantage point behind a one-way see through portrait, sniggering as Professor McGonagall stamped out of her office in a rage. Any other day it would have been intimidating, but today her teaching robes, which billowed rather like Snape's when the Griffindor Head of House was mad, were replaced with a scandalous leather cat-woman outfit. Her hair was loose, exceedingly voluminous, and wavy; her skin free of wrinkles and lathered in makeup. Topped with kitty ears and a twitching tail, to be put blankly, the usually stern woman looked like an exotic call-girl. It really didn't help matters that when reverted to her younger state, Minerva was quite...aesthetically pleasing.

It really was a brilliant prank on the twins part, comprised of parts of magic they hadn't even studied yet. Brilliant yet rather simple, the only things the twins had to do were slip a well made age-regression potion into the Professor's morning tea, transfigure the outfit and cat appendages, and anchor them to a ruby on the statue outside her office. The last part was the keystone of the prank; anchoring a spell was a long since obscure art but it had the effect of making it so that the prank could not be taken off unless the spell _finite incantem _was used on the ruby itself. The funny part was, you couldn't tell what the anchor was by any physical means, so McGonagall would be stuck until the twins decided to remove their handiwork.

George tapped his brother on the arm to bring him out of his laughing fit, though he was trying to choke his fit of giggles down himself. When Fred looked at him with a grin on his face, George smirked back, but nodded to the corridor where Filtch was quickly approaching the irate cat-lady and pulled his brother further into the niche and into the very narrow tunnel unseen in the back, right before Filtch stopped in front of the painting the twins disappeared behind and started muttering incoherently.

The two redheads were roughhousing only a minute later on the grass outside the tunnel exit when Fred noticed something moving to the school. George followed Fred's line of sight and both were understandably confused to see what looked to be an 'ickle firstie in a dirty dress slowly trudging to the school. Neither twin really ever got involved in anything pertaining to first year drama, no upperclassmen did, but the girl looked ragged and lonely. The twins didn't stand bullying innocents, they had a habit of pranking half to death anyone they caught hazing the newbies.

George was the one who finally pulled out of the surprised stupor and made his way over to the kid, Fred ran to catch up. Together they employed a divide and conquer tactic, sneaking up behind whoever it was and cutting them off. It normally was the only way to get any first years who had been pushed around by the uppers to not run away from the dangerous duo who were regularly seen terrorizing students they didn't like. The first thing Fred noticed was the tom-boyish aura of the girl. She didn't seemed too fazed by the mud on her cheek or dress, and gave off a comfortable feel instead of the nervous and self-conscious jitters most girls had when confronted with two admittedly handsome (even if the girl was too young to be attracted) strangers popping up unannounced. George on the other hand, being the more serious of the two, noticed the slight flinch that came when the redheads made a sudden movement towards the girl. Odd..

The pair of upperclassmen walked backwards so they could face the kid with a loping grace only achieved by knowing the grounds too well while Fred, ever the conversationalist, started the interrogation of the little firstie; though, he made sure not to "twin speak" as it had a tendency to freak some people out. Not quite the impression you want to present to a skittish young mind.

"Heya kiddie, what's a little one like you doing up at this hour?" Fred made sure to keep his voice soft and friendly and his grin wide. George offered a noticable upward twitch of his lips but shoved his hands in his pockets. The young girl finally looked up and neither twin could think for a second why _this_ kid was getting bullied. She was... adorable and innocent looking to say the least. George was the only one with enough mental processes left to wonder why the two normally observant teens had never noticed such a little lady before. Fred finally got over the fact that this previously scruffy looking person was inordinately pretty, and both twins looked at the girl expectantly.

"I was chased into the forest" Harry mumbled. Looking down cringing he hoped the two didn't recognize him.

George and Fred scowled, but nodded before introducing themselves. " Nasty luck there, but I'm Fred the pretty one" George snorted " and that lout there is George." Fred pointed nonchalantly at his brother who nodded and added "the smart one."

Harry nodded and gave her false name in what was supposed to be curt, but ended up shy. "Luxea, people call me Lux."

The twins nodded and were about to talk more when a very feline yowl sounded. The twins yelled "Better scram Lux!" before sprinting up to the castle to head the cat-professor off.

"Hey George... You think she figured out the side effect of our cat transfiguration?"

"The going into heat bit?"

"Yeah"

"It sounds like it"

***Sigh* Hopefully my next update will be done via computer. Whatever AI is in my phone is a sick cynical bastard who likes sending cryptic freaky as hell messages.**


End file.
